Tak Sama
by minae cute
Summary: Keluarga Uchiha mengalami kebangkrutan hingga harus menetap di rusun. Bagaimana kehidupan Itachi di rusun dan Akatsuki Club saat orang dari masa lalunya menagih janji padanya? Mampukah dia memenuhi janji itu? Kita baca saja ceritanya... ItaKyuu or KyuuIta? Tebak saja sendiri... RnR plissssssssssssss...


10 Januari 2014

_**Summary : **_Keluarga Uchiha mengalami kebangkrutan hingga harus menetap di rusun. Bagaimana kehidupan Itachi di rusun dan Akatsuki Club saat orang dari masa lalunya datang untuk menagih janji padanya? mampukah dia memenuhi janji itu? kita baca aja ceritanya...

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tak Sama**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu or KyuuIta (Coba tebak sebelum baca fanfic ini!)**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Miss typo's, non-EYD, Lemon agak BDSM dikit, ancur banget, bahasa amburadul, abal, gaje, aneh, gag banget, kurang hot, dll, dsb, dkk, dst.**

**request for : Kyuie n Balasoka Acapati**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Rusun Pelangi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Uchiha

Di sebuah ruang keluarga yang terkesan mewah ada sebuah LCD TV super besar, foto keluarga super besar yang berisikan Ayah, Ibu dan dua anak laki-lakinya yang terpajang diatas tungku pembakaran, lampu kristal mewah di atap yang terhiasi oleh ornamen-ornamen mewah, sofa mewah berwarna abu-abu yang diduduki oleh Kepala keluarga dan istrinya dan kasur busa mewah yang ditiduri oleh kedua anak lelakinya.

"Ada yang ingin Tousan sampaikan!" ucap Fugaku sang kepala keluarga memecahkan keheningan malam dengan gusar.

"Tenanglah!" ucap sang Istri menenangkan suaminya dengan meremas tangan suaminya memberi ketenangan.

Sontak kedua anaknya yang sedang tiduran dikasur langsung duduk dan berbalik menghadap kedua orang tua mereka. Tak biasanya mereka melihat Tousannya segusar ini.

"Apa Tousan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven model pantat bebek yang melawan grafitasi bumi, dengan mata ravennya aka Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu berumur 17 tahun yang saat ini kelas 2 SMA di Konoha International Senior High School.

"Apa mengenai perusahaan?" tanya pemuda berambut raven panjang dikuncir longgar, bermata raven dan memiliki garis halus di sekitar hidungnya yang menyerupai keriput aka Itachi Uchiha, putra sulung berumur 21 tahun, saat ini dia merupakan mahasiswa jurusan Kedokteran semester 6 di Universitas Konoha, 'Biasanya yang membuat Tousan gusar adalah perusahaan!' batinnya kemudian terlebih saat Tousannya membelalakkan mata sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaanya.

"Perusahaan kita mengalami kebangkrutan akibat krisis ekonomi yang melanda," ucap Fugaku dengan helaan napas singkat, "Besok perusahaan, rumah, mobil, montor, kartu atm dan apapun itu disita oleh bank sebagai jaminan untuk membayar utang perusahaan." lanjutnya.

"APA!" teriak ItaSasu serentak dengan terbelalaknya mata mereka yang membuat mereka bukan Uchiha sekali. Dikeadaan seperti ini mana mungkin mereka masih bersikap stoic ala Uchiha bukan?

"Maafkan kami." ucap Mikoto sesenggukan.

"Tousan dan Kasan gag bercanda kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tertawa miris, "Ini gag lucu!" lanjutnya.

"Mana mungkin Tousan bercanda sampai seperti ini." ucap Fugaku mengelus rambut putra bungsunya, "Karena seperti yang kau bilang ini tidaklah lucu." jawabnya kemudian.

"Kita akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Itachi mengingat rumah mereka yang seperti istana akan disita, "Bagaimana dengan sekolah kami?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kita akan tinggal di RuSun pinggiran kota Konoha," ucap Mikoto, "Tempatnya bersih dan nyaman dengan 3 kamar tidur, 1 toilet, 1 dapur dan ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga." lanjutnya menjelaskan keadaan rusun.

"Untuk sekolah," ucap Fugaku, "Kalian jeniuskan?" tanyanya mengingatkan anaknya, "Kalian bisa mengajukan beasiswa untuk meneruskan sekolah kalian." lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku jurusan kedokteran Tousan." ucap Itachi mengingatkan sang ayah, "Aku tak mungkin bisa mengandalkan beasiswa saja." lanjutnya, "Apa aku boleh kerja parttime?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau akan kerja dimana, nak?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Mungkin di Club Akatsuki milik Pain," jawab Itachi, "Sudah lama dia menawariku bekerja disana, tapi aku tolak." lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Bukankah Club identik dengan hal yang tidak-tidak?" tanya Fugaku khawatir.

"Tenang Tousan," ucap Itachi menenangkan sang ayah, "Di Club Akatsuki tak ada minuman keras, hal-hal berbau ero atau apapun itu," jelasnya, "Disana ada podium yang membebaskan pengunjung untuk menyalurkan bakatnya." terangnya menjelaskan tentang Club itu, "Tousan, Sasuke dan Kasan boleh kesana untuk membuktikannya." ajaknya.

"Baiklah!" ucap FugaMiko akhirnya, "Mungkin lusa setelah kita pindahan." ucap Fugaku singkat.

**Minae Cute**

Keesokan harinya

Halaman Uchiha

Sinar Matahari yang terik tak menyulutkan niat mereka meninggalkan singgasana mereka yang telah di hiasi tulisan besar 'DISITA OLEH BANK KONOHA' di pagar yang menjulang tinggi setinggi 2 meter.

"Aku akan merindukanmu!" ucap Sasuke pada montor balap ducati kesayangannya yang selalu menemaninya tiap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu!" ucap Itachi pada mobil Porsche kesayangannya yang selalu setia menemaninya dari SMA hingga sekarang.

"Jangan marah padaku ya!" ucap Fugaku pada mobil Lamborgini kesayangannya.

"Baik-baiklah dirumah!" ucap Mikoto pada mobil BMW kesayangannya.

Oke, nampaknya para Uchiha begitu menyanyangi kendaraan masing-masing hingga memberikan salam perpisahan pada kendaraannya hingga membuat ke-Uchiha-an mereka luntur.

.

.

Halte Busway

"Tousan, beneran kita menaiki Busway?" tanya Sasuke yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah menaiki kendaraan umum.

"Iya," jawab Fugaku singkat.

"Setelah itu kita menuju Stasiun menaiki MRT dan menaiki busway lagi menuju rusun kita." ucap Mikoto.

"Apakah sejauh itu?" tanya Itachi mengingat dia harus oper dua kali.

"Hanya rusun dipinggiran kota Konoha yang murah, sayang." ucap Mikoto menjelaskan.

"Itu busway'nya." ucap Fugaku menunjuk busway yang mengarah ke halte yang mereka tempati.

"Penuh, Tousan!" keluh Sasuke yang melihat banyaknya penumpang yang berdiri dan berdesak-desakan.

"Inikan hari libur, Suke!" jelas sang Ibu, "Dan saat kalian sekolah nanti ini yang akan jadi alat transportasi kalian nanti." lanjutnya.

Ya, ItaSasu telah menjalani liburan semester setelah melaksanakan Ujian Semester dan akan masuk minggu depan.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Fugaku memasuki Busway yang berhenti di depan mereka.

"Baiklah!" ucap MikoItaSasu kompak dan menaiki busway membawa koper berisi pakaian mereka seperti Fugaku.

"Kenapa Tousan dan Kasan tenang-tenang saja?" tanya Itachi melihat Tousan dan Kasannya biasa saja menaiki kendaraan umum tak seperti dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Karena waktu kecil Tousan dan Kasan sering menaiki kendaraan umum." ucap Fugaku singkat dengan tampang stoicnya.

"Ya, nostalgia jaman dulu." ucap Mikoto singkat.

Ya, dulu keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga sederhana dan berkat kegigihan Fugaku dia berhasil mengangkat derajat keluarga Uchiha, namun akibat krisis moneter ini perusahaan yang dia rintis dari kecil hingga besar dan diakui pun gulung tikar.

.

.

Rusun Pelangi

Setelah menaiki busway menuju Stasiun kemudian menaiki MRT menuju Stasiun pinggir kota dan menaiki busway lagi, akhirnya keluarga Uchiha telah sampai Rusun yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.

Terlihatlah sebuah Rusun berplang nama 'Rusun Pelangi' berlantai sepuluh bercat putih dan terlihat bersih, untuk naik ke lantai atas tersedia tangga dan juga lift pada setiap sudut dan tengah rusun yang mengelilingi lapangan serbaguna di tengahnya.

Di lantai 1 merupakan tempat parkir dan setiap tengah rusun lantai satu terdapat jalan masuk yang bisa dimasuki mobil bahkan Truk besar, dan pos satpam yang dijaga oleh satpam jika pagi hingga malam hari, dan para kepala rumah tangga penghuni rusun secara bergiliran pada malam hari hingga pagi hari seperti ronda dengan tv yang menghubungkan kamera cctv pada setiap sudut rusun.

Mulai lantai 2 setiap sisi rusun terdiri dari 8 rumah yang ditengahnya terdapat lift, tangga, pos satpam, serta penjual yang menjajakan berbagai kebutuhan yang beragam seperti warung makan, supermarket mini, kios ikan dan daging segar, pakaian, tas, sepatu, alat tulis. Ada pula yang berbentuk jasa seperti puskesmas, mesin ATM dan biro perjalan darat, laut dan udara. Permainan anak seperti Rental Plays Station, DVD, Warnet, odong-odong, tak ketinggalan Flying fox dan seluncuran extreem dari lantai 10 menuju lantai 1. Tempat jualan itu memanfaatkan atasnya jalan masuk dilantai 1. Jadi setiap lantai yang mengitari lapangan serbaguna berisi 30 rusun dan 4 tempat jualan, jasa atau permainan yang beragam sesuai lantai masing-masing.

"Kau, Fugaku?" tanya pemilik rusun berambut panjang berwarna putih yang menyadari keberadaan Uchiha di rusunnya.

"Iya sensei!" ucap Fugaku singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mikoto kau tampak makin cantik!" ucap pemilik rusun aka Jiraiya memuji Mikoto.

"Makasih, sensei!" ucap Mikoto singkat pada mantan guru SDnya dulu.

"Itachi dan Sasuke sudah besar ya!" ucap Jiraiya menunjuk anak Fugaku.

"Iya!" jawab ItaSasu kompak walau tak mengetaui siapa kakek itu.

"Mari ku antar ke rumah kalian!" ucap Jiraiya mengajak mereka memasuki lift, "Rumah kalian berada di lantai 5!" ucapnya memencet angka 5 setelah mereka semua memasuki lift,

"Maaf merepotkan." ucap Mikoto sungkan.

"Seperti dengan siapa saja." ucap Jiraiya singkat.

Ting

Lift telah berhenti menandakan sudah sampai dilantai 5, Jiraiya yang diikuti oleh keluarga Uchiha berjalan menuju rumah bertuliskan '507' yang berarti lantai 5 nomer 07.

"Ini rumah kalian," tunjuk Jiraiya pada rumah bertulis '507', "Dan ini kuncinya." ucapnya dan memberikan kunci rumah pada Fugaku.

"Terimakasih, sensei!" ucap Fugaku menerima kunci itu.

"Rumahku nomer 204," Ucap Jiraiya menyebutkan nomer rumahnya, "Jika kalian ingin menghubungiku telpon saja *204." ucapnya. Ya setiap rusun disambungkan oleh telepon paralel jadi jika ingin menghubungi setiap rumah dirusun itu tinggal menekan * kemudian nomer rumah yang dituju.

"Hai" ucap para Uchiha sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu!" ucap Jiraiya dan berjalan menuju lift untuk kembali ke rumahnya setelah mendapat anggukan dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Baiklah kita lihat seperti apa rumah baru kita." ucap Fugaku sambil membuka pintu rumah setelah Jiraiya pergi.

Kriet

Tap Tap Tap

"WHAT!" teriak ItaSasu setelah mengelilingi rumah baru mereka, "Luas rumah baru kita bahkan lebih kecil dari ruang tamu rumah kita dulu!" ucap ItaSasu merasa takjub dengan pembagian ruangan dalam rumah itu yang lebih kecil dari ruang tamu mereka dulu.

Mari kita lihat susunan ruang rumah itu.

Saat pintu terbuka terlihatlah ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan ruang keluarga berukuran 4*3 meter dengan tatami yang menjadi alas duduk dan sebuah LCD TV yang berada di atas bufet pojok ruangan yang sampingnya terdapat pintu menuju dapur berukuran 2*4 meter yang terdapat peralatan memasak, kulkas dan mesin cuci. Kanan dapur terhubung dengan toilet berukuran 2*2 meter, serta pintu yang terhubung dengan balkon berukuran 1*9 meter.

Di bagian kanan ruang tamu terdapat pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar berukuran 4*3 meter yang menjadi kamar FugaMina dengan jendela menghadap depan rumah dan disisi kiri ruang tamu terdapat dua kamar berukuran 3*3 meter, yang jendelanya menghadap ke depan rumah merupakan kamar Sasuke, sedangkan kamar yang jendelanya menghadap balkon menjadi kamar Itachi. Disetiap kamar tidur terdapat 1 kasur berukuran kingsize, 1 lemari pakaian, 1 meja kerja beserta kursinya, rak buku diatas meja kerja dan khusus di kamar FugaMiko terdapat satu meja rias beserta kursinya. Jadi jika ditotal satu rumah dalam rusun itu berukuran 7*9 meter sudah termasuk balkon.

Mungkin kalian bertanya 'mengapa tempat ini disebut rusun?'. Baiklah akan Nae beritahu, tempat itu disebut rusun karena JiraTsuna pernah datang ke Indonesia dan mereka tetarik dengan rusun yang memiliki sistem kekeluargaan yang sangat erat dikalangan warga rusun itu, berbeda dengan apartemen yang mungkin tak mengetahui siapa tetangga mereka. Jadi JiraTsuna mendirikan rusun dengan berbagai macam fasilitas didalamnya agar para penghuni rusun menjadi lebih akrab dan orang diluar rusun dijinkan memasuki rusun itu hingga jam 9 malam.

**Minae Cute**

Keesokan harinya

BIK aka Bandara Internasional Konoha

Seorang pemuda berumur 21 tahun, berambut red-orange jabrik, berkacamata hitam yang menutupi mata rubynya dan memakai baju casual tampak berjalan meneruni paesawat yang telah membawanya dari London menuju Konoha.

Cengiran rubahnya tak henti-hentinya bersarang di bibirnya disaat pikirannya tertuju pada pemuda seumurannya yang pernah menolaknya secara mentah-mentah 10 tahun lalu ketika umurnya masih 11 tahun.

"Akan ku buat kau mencintaiku keriput!" gerutunya sambil menyeringai mesum, membayangkan melakukan hal yang iya-iya dengan keriput itu.

"Memikirkan Itachi?" tanya pemuda berambut dan bermata coklat yang menghampiri pemuda yang menyeringai mesum tadi.

"Selalu saja bisa membaca pikiranku!" ucap pemuda berambut red-orange sebal.

"Kau bagaikan kamus berjalan bagiku!" ucap pemuda berambut coklat usil, "Ada kabar buruk mengenai dia!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa?" ucap pemuda bermata ruby penasaran.

"Keluarga Uchiha bangkrut dan semua aset mereka disita oleh bank!" jawab pemuda bermata coklat itu.

"WHAT?" teriak pemuda bermata ruby histeris, "Bagaimana mungkin?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Dampak krisis ekonomi!" ucap pemuda berambut coklat singkat.

"Lalu dia tinggal dimana?" tanya pemuda berambut red-orange.

"Aku masih menyelidikinya." ucap pemuda berambut coklat singkat.

'Dimana kau berada keriput?' batin pemuda berambut red-orange gusar.

.

.

Malam harinya

Keluarga Uchiha mendatangi sebuah Club Malam bernama 'Akatsuki Club' untuk melihat keadaan tempat yang akan dijadikan tempat kerja parttime Itachi nantinya.

"Yo, Tachi!" Sapa Kisame dan Zetsu penjaga Club sekaligus teman kuliah Itachi serentak.

"Yo!" sapa Itachi singkat.

"Kau jadi kerja disini?" tanya Kisame singkat.

"Tergantung keputusan mereka!" ucap Itachi sambil melihat ayah, ibu dan adiknya.

"Good luck!" ucap Zetsu memberi semangat.

"Thanx!" jawab Itachi singkat dan berjalan memasuki Club diiringi oleh keluarganya.

Suasana di Club itu tampak cahaya remang-remang dengan meja dan kursi, maupun sofa yang tersusun rapi, ada meja bar yang menyajikan minuman yang diracik oleh bartender yang terdapat kursi di sekitar meja bar itu, ada lantai dansa dan seorang DJ layaknya Club pada umumnya.

Yang membedakan dari Club pada umumnya adalah minuman yang disajikan disitu tidak mengandung alkohol, tidak ada 'penghibur' yang menjajakan dirinya pada hidung belang, dansa yang terdapat disana bukan jingkrak-jingkrak yang tak jelas melainkan salsa, chachacha, walz, gangnam style, caesar, aserehe dan berbagai macam tarian yang berbeda. Ada juga sebuah pangung yang memberikan kesempatan pada karyawan ataupun pengunjung untuk unjuk gigi baik itu bernyanyi solo, grub band, boy band, girl band, brigdance dan sebagainya.

"Suasana yang menenangkan!" ucap Mikoto menilai tempat itu.

"Tampak nyaman." ucap Fugaku singkat.

"Berkelas!" puji Sasuke singkat.

"Jadi?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Boleh!" ucap FugaMikoSasu singkat.

Ya mereka sempat berpikir Itachi akan menjadi 'penghibur' jika bekerja di sebuah Club Malam, bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak akan sudi keluarga mereka menjadi seperti itu walaupun mereka jatuh miskin. Namun pikiran mereka berubah saat melihat Club itu secara langsung.

"Yo, Tachi anak baik!" sapa pemuda dengan topeng spiral berwarna orange aka Tobi.

"Yo," balas Tachi singkat, "Kami ingin bertemu dengan Pain!" ucap Itachi kemudian.

"Ikuti Tobi anak baik!" ucapnya mengiring keluarga Uchiha menuju kantor Pain.

.

Meja Bar

"Kenapa kau melihat Itachi sampai seperti itu?" tanya bartender berambut merah tak suka melihat incarannya melihat Itachi secara intens yang berjalan bersama keluarganya menuju kantor Pain.

"Itu beneran Itachi?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat pada bartender itu.

"Ya!" jawab bartender sinis, "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya sarkastic.

Cupppp

Bukannya menjawab pemuda berambut coklat itu malah mencium bibir bartender secara singkat hingga membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi bartender itu saat ciuman mereka selesai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya bartender itu gugup.

"Menciummu!" jawab pemuda berambut coklat sing a song "Apa Itachi sering kesini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sepertinya mulai besok dia akan bekerja disini." jawab bartender tak yakin.

"Menarik!" ujar pemuda berambut coklat sambil merogoh saku celananya hendak mengambil HPnya dan menulis sms

.

**From : Racoon**

**To : Kitsune**

**Besok datanglah ke Akatsuki Club. Aku mempunyai kejutan disini!**

**.**

"Cepat sekali balasannya!" ujar pemuda berambut coklat saat melihat sms masuk.

.

**From : Kitsune**

**To : Racoon**

**Ku harap kejutanmu tak mengecewakan**

**.**

"Pastinya." ucap pemuda berambut coklat lalu mulai membalas smsnya.

.

**From : Racoon**

**To : Kitsune**

**Saa**

**.**

"Siapa yang kau sms?" tanya bartender penasaran.

"Seekor rubah yang kehilangan daging santapannya." jawab pemuda berambut coklat ambigu.

"Hmmm!" gumam bartender tak mengerti.

"Jangan dipikirkan!" ucap pemuda berambut coktal.

.

.

Rusun 'Pelangi' bernomer '508'

"Apa maksud si Racoon sialan itu?" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut red-orange setelah membaca sms dari sohib kentalnya, "Apa mengenai kau keriput?" gumamnya melihat foto dirinya dan keriput di masa lalu, "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!" ucapnya kemudian mencium foto orang yang disebut keriput itu, "Akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku dan memenuhi janjimu, keriput!" ucapnya tertawa maniak.

Entah takdir atau apa? tanpa diketahui rumahnya berdampingan dengan 'Keriput' yang dia cari. Letak kamar mereka pun berdampingan karena letak ruangan kamar 507 dan 508 kebalikannya. Mungkin Kami-sama telah berbaik hati pada pemuda bersurai red-orange itu.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? kita tunggu saja chap akhinya.

**TBC**

.

.

**.**

Kenapa Nae post twoshot lagi ya? entahlah!

Mungkin karena Nae berpikir twoshoot gag terlalu cepet n gag terlalu lama,,,,,,,

Maapin Nae yang menceritakan tentang rusun terlalu banyak hingga tokoh utamanya gag terlalu nampak,,,,,,

Dan pendepkrisian rusun itu hanya fiktif belaka pabila ada kesamaan Nae minta maaf...


End file.
